


Prologue

by April94anne



Series: I Will Always Find You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April94anne/pseuds/April94anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years after S09 finale. Dean is still a Demon, Castiel is a full angel. Finally, finally Cas has found Dean, and gets through to the man he knows is still in there somewhere. Unfortunately, Dean and Castiel's superiors are less than thrilled about this, and curse Dean and Cas to an eternity of lives spent without each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here I go with my second attempt at a Destiel fic.... And I am diving headfirst into this huge ass project o_o so bear with me, as this makes me very nervous. But I am so in love with this idea, I had to give it a try. Comments are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, and welcomed. So please, leave some :D lol I would love to know your thoughts and what you think I am doing very awfuly so that I can make it not so awful... But, here goes nothing

Dean sits atop his throne, waiting. That's right- his throne. Being the most powerful demon- besides Cain that is, but Cain just hides away in that damn house of his anyway so he hardly counts- has given him a very prominent spot in Hell. He dethroned Crowley years ago, the man had become too soft. Too full of humanity. He let his guard down. He had made the fatal mistake of  _trusting_ Dean. That's not to say Dean didn't have competition. He had plenty of that, though most of them not even close to measuring up to Dean's power, and therefore were easily squashed and taken care of. Besmiel, on the other hand... Besmiel was a demon that continued to be a pain in Dean's ass, solely due to his uncanny ability to  _hide._  No demon was a match for Dean up close, but when Dean was unable to find the son of a bitch to take care of, that's when they presented real threat.

Right now though, what Dean was awaiting was in no way a threat. It was... A treat. An early Christmas present for him. This should be fun. A cruel sadistic smile finds its way onto Dean's face and his eyes flick to black as the door to the room bursts open.

"Hello Dean." Castiel stands in the doorway, trenchcoat billowing out behind him, his determined gaze latching onto Dean for the first time in over 100 years.

Dean's smile only widens. "Hi-ya Cas!" Dean jumps down off his perch. "It's been, what? Hundred some years! How ya been?"

Castiel only stares at Dean. Mouth refusing to open, feet locking in place.

Dean lets out a mirthless laugh. "What's the matter, Cas? Not happy to see me?" Dean waves his hand, and Castiel is dragged across the large room, flying to a stop mere inches away from Dean.

Castiel flinches away, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

"I am  _thrilled_ to see you! I was just thinking I needed a little fun, it was getting a little boring around here. But you! It's like Christmas come early! You are going to be so fun to play with."

Castiel fixes his gaze to Dean's again, hands clenched at his sides and expression drawn tight.

"What was your plan here, Cas? Kill me? You had to have known you are no match for me. There is one thing in this universe that can kill me, and I'm the only one with the power to use it. What was your game here, huh? What was your goal? Did you want to die? Is that it?"

Dean flicks his wrist and Castiel is forced down onto his knees. Dean grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking it to the side. "Do you want to die, Angel? Do you want me to kill you?"

Dean slides the First Blade out of his waistband and slices a deep gash through Castiel's abdomen. Castiel cries out in pain, sagging against Dean's hold on his hair. "I want you to beg for it, Angel. I want to hear you beg for me to kill you. I want the mighty Angel of the lord, Castiel, on his knees, just  _begging_ for the Demon King to kill him. Can you beg for me, Cassie?" Dean leans in close to Castiel's face, the scent of sulfer filling the angel's lungs. When Castiel still says nothing, Dean lashes out again- cutting diagonally across the angel's face, straight through his left eye. Castiel screams out. "BEG, ANGEL, I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEG!"

Dean strikes out again and again. Digging and twisting the blade into Castiel's flesh as he screams. Dean gives the blade another twist into Castiel's abdomen, and Castiel calls out, "DEAN!" The angel's hand reaching out to cup Dean's face. Dean recoils away from the touch, and Castiel sags from the interrupted torture. 

"I am not here to die, Dean." Castiel once again looks into the demon's eyes, searching for any spark of the man he once knew. 

Dean smirks, "Then why are you here, Angel? Not even trying to put up a fight. What's the point? You know you can't kill me."

Castiel lifts his chin up, blood still streaming down his face. "I am not here to kill you, Dean."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Then what? What are you here for?" Dean returns Castiel's gaze, searching for the Angel's intent. When he finds it, a smirk once again lights up his face. "Castiel, are you here to  _save_ me?" Dean sneers on the word save, as if it is dirty. Castiel doesn't even blink, gaze boring into Dean's, the intent clear across his face. Dean tsks. "But Cassie, old friend. Don't you get it? There is nothing left for you to save! The Dean Winchester you know is gone! He's gone and he's never coming back! And good riddance! I am strong. I am powerful- so much more than that dimwitted human I once was, that nobody. The angel's bitch. And now no one- I mean no one- can even lift a finger against me. Why on earth, would you think that I need to be saved? I am better! I'm improved! I am Dean Winchester- 2.0!"

Castiel shakes his head. "You're wrong. You were a powerful man. You were good. And you were respected. You are the best, most kind, thoughtful,  _righteous_ man I have met in my years of existence. You helped me see the joys and wonders of humanity. You taught me to think for myself, to fight for what I believed in. To never give up and to fight for the people who couldn't fight for themselves. You gave me a purpose when I thought all was lost. You restored my faith and my will with you love and your passion. I will never give up on you, Dean Winchester. I know you are still in there. I have talked to Cain- he was not lost, he was-" Dean cut him off, scoffing. 

"What, your big plan was to save me with  _love?_ Woo, Cassie, that's weak. One problem. Dean's gone. The man you loved is gone. Now there is only me." Dean grins, eyes flashing black once again.

Castiel shakes his head. "NO. I believe in you, I know you are still in there. I will not give up on you, Dean. I love you-" 

Dean's fist comes into contact with Castiel's bad eye, snapping his head back. Dean is visibly fuming above him. Castiel only returns his gaze, panting. "I love you, Dean."

_Thwack._

Dean hits him again. Castiel picks himself back up, and says it agian. "I love you, Dean."

"NO!" Screams Dean. His fist continues pummeling Castiel's face, and each time Cas drags himself up, looks Dean in the eyes, and repeats his words. "I love you, Dean."

Dean brings his fist down again and again, trying in vain to ignore the words that keep coming from Castiel's mouth. No one could love him like this. Not after everything he's done. Not with with what he's become. Demons can't love- don't deserve love. The walls inside Dean seem to be crashing down around him as he brings his fists down against the angel's face. Dean is shaking, his breath coming in quiet gasps, and tears begin to fall down his face. "NO!" Dean is screaming. "NO! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! TAKE IT BACK! YOU CAN'T, YOU LIAR!" 

"I love you, Dean."

A white hot rage boils through Dean. How  _dare_ he do this? How dare he come into Dean's kingdom, and try and save him? What right does he have? What right does he have to say that to Dean?

Dean picks up his blade from where it has fallen next to them, raising it high above the angel. Castiel looks up at Dean, his eyes now green instead of the black, and tears streaming down in his face in earnest. "Dean,"

Dean meets the angel's eyes. His face is swollen and bruising, blood streaming from multiple gashes on his face, an eye swollen shut. Castiel is kneeling before him, one hand reached out towards Dean- his gaze so full of hope, and longing, and adoration- even as Dean is standing here about to kill him.

"I love you."

Dean's hand loosens and the blade slides out of his grasp as Dean falls to his knees. "No," he sobs weakly. "No, you can't." 

Castiel reaches out to Dean, hesitantly at first, and then when met with no resistance he surges forward, gathering the shaking man in his arms. He strokes Dean's back in soothing circles, Dean's arms hanging limply at his sides while he cried. 

"Cas, I don't deser-" Castiel cuts him off, shushing him. 

"Yes, you do. If anyone in the world does, it's you." Deans arms shoot out, clinging to Castiel, burrowing into the angel's offered comfort as he tried to stay afloat in a sea of his own sins.

"I-" Dean chokes back another sob, "I love you, Cas. I love you too."

Warmth surges out through Castiel's body as he clutched Dean closer. "I love you too, Dean. I've missed you."

Dean nods against his neck. "You were gone for so long. I was alone- Sam was dead. Everyone was dead, and you were gone."

"I'm here now," Cas soothes. 

Dean pulls at Castiel's coat, "Don't leave. Please don't leave me."

Castiel pulls back to look Dean in the eyes. "I will never leave you."

Dean swallows a lump in his throat and then he is kissing the angel- mouths needy and desperate, clinging to each other in a way they have wanted for so long. 

"Well well well." Dean snaps his head back, eyes searching around the room until they land on a familiar figure in the darkness. Dean's blood goes cold.

"Besmiel," Dean spits. Castiel tenses in his arms, turning to face the demon as well.

Besmiel grins. "I'd like to thank you, Castiel. For weakening the King for us. I have to admit, that was the part of my plan that I was a little worried about. But thanks to you," His grin widens. 

Dean frowns. Besmiel worked alone... "Us?" Dean spits out.

"Yes, us." Comes another voice from the dark. Castiel flinches away, arm going out instinctively in front of Dean. 

"Noriel," Castiel hisses.

The angel grins, stepping out beside Besmiel. "I must admit, this makes things so much easier for the both of us. Getting rid of you both in one swing."

"You can't kill me," Dean is saying, reaching for the first blade. "I have the only weapon in the universe that can do that. And I sure as hell am not giving it to you. And if you even  _look_ at him funny," He gestures towards Castiel, "You will find it jammed through your skull."

"True," Noriel steps forward, "We can not kill you. But we can get rid of you." 

"And punish you while doing it," Besmiel adds with a menacing grin.

Besmiel and Noriel each reach around their necks, withdrawing a vial and then smashing them both onto the ground in front of Dean and Castiel. Smoke begins filling the room, and the ground underneath the vials begins opening up.

Dean draws Castiel closer to his side, but finding he can't move further away from the growing pit in front of them.

Noriel shouts above the roar of the earth opening, "Enjoy your mortal lives! You are both cursed with an infinity of them! An infinity alone, never knowing the other exists." She smiles cruelly.

Besmiel adds, "And if by some chance, you manage to find each other, as soon as you remember that you know him, you will be forced to watch each other die, before starting all over again."

Besmiel lets out a malicious laugh as he takes in Dean and Cas' horrified expressions, before disappearing from the room with Noriel.

Dean looks over at Cas, clutching him tighter, "Cas!" He shouts, voice panicking. He can't lose Cas again, not again. Not after they finally- He can't.

Castiel reaches out, cupping Dean's face and pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Dean pulls away on a sob, "No. Don't leave me. You can't leave me." Dean is clutching pathetically at Castiel sleeves.

Castiel's heart wrenches in his chest. There is no way out of this. The hole will soon swallow them, it's a very powerful spell that can not be stopped. Castiel swallows as tears threaten to spill from his own eyes. "I promise, Dean. I will always come back. I will never leave you."

Dean is crying into Castiel's coat again. Broken, and defeated. "No, no-" He is sobbing.

Tears finally spill over onto Castiel's face as he grips Dean's face in his hands, pulling him in for one last kiss. 

"No!" Dean sobs out again.

Castiel looks deep into Dean's beautifully green eyes, trying to pour all of his love and strength into this one gaze. "I will always find you," He says.

Dean is nodding as the room fills with bright light and smoke, clouding their vision. Dean is clutching to Cas like a lifeline as they begin to fall towards the pit.

And then they are falling. They cling to each other as the light overtakes their vision, overtakes their mind. Blotting out everything, every thought every sight every smell every touch until all that is left is one small cry.

"Cas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I would love love LOVE any and ALL comments you have :D But, pretty much the other parts in this series are going to be Dean and Cas meeting and falling in love again and again throughout time in different time periods... So that is what you should expect if you would like to continue on and stay with me through this series. I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
